


Homecoming

by minflim



Category: Man to Man (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minflim/pseuds/minflim
Summary: The reunion we never got to see. After six months in Hungary dealing with the Red October gang, Ghost Agent K returns to Seoul.
Relationships: Kim Seol-woo/Cha Do-ha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Homecoming

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed in Seoul Airport. The local time here in Seoul is 6.15am. On behalf of the captain and the entire crew here at Turk Airlines, we thank you for flying with us and we wish you a pleasant onward journey.”

As the announcer’s voice fades into elevator music, Kim Seol-woo watches the trees outside the window blur into long dark silhouettes. The plane taxies rapidly along the runway, heading towards the bright lights of the airport building. Seol-woo reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a round silver coin, running his thumb absently over the embossed image on the front. He squints at it in the semi-darkness. The coin looks a lot less shiny now, after almost 6 months. He smiles to himself, then slides it back into his pocket.

\----

Seol-woo heads to his studio first, casually slinging his inconspicuous black rucksack over one shoulder and tipping his baseball cap low over his eyes. After leaving the subway station, he stops at a café that’s just opened and picks up a coffee, sipping it slowly as he strolls along. To passers-by on the street, he could be a university student, on his way to an early morning lecture. Certainly no one would ever guess that he’s returning after spending months tailing a terrorist gang in Eastern Europe.

He’s extra careful when approaching his old home, alertly scanning the neighbourhood for anyone suspicious and keeping an eye out for any unwanted surprises. Nothing seems out of the ordinary – the building façade looks as worn-out and as grimly industrial as before, and no one spares him a glance as he crosses the road and slips silently into the back alley. His old passcode still works, and he smiles again when the door springs open with a soft click.

He steps into his workroom and marvels at the sense of unreality that washes over him. It looks exactly the same as it did the day that he left, but when he runs a finger along the steel surface of his computer table, he doesn’t pick up any dust. Someone has clearly been keeping the place clean in his absence. He looks around, and his eyes crinkle with amusement when he sees posters of Un-gwang’s past movies on the wall.

Seol-woo notices it, then – the subtle signs of human life in an apartment that should have felt lonely from disuse. When he goes into the kitchen, he spies a bag of Jongro coffee beans on the counter and a half-consumed 6-pack of Dong-hyun’s favourite beer on the top shelf of the fridge. He smirks at the sheaf of KFC discount vouchers someone has clipped to the freezer door. An unfamiliar warmth builds in his chest as he imagines Do-ha, Dong-hyun and Un-gwang gathering here on various occasions in the past months, laughing and drinking beer and snacking on fried chicken, while he chased down terrorists in a faraway land. Waiting for him to come back, just as they’d said they would be.

He empties the contents of his rucksack on his bed, methodically sorting through his collection of fake passports and foreign currency. He opens the drawer of his bedside table and places the now-deactivated coin inside, next to the envelope containing the fortune that Do-ha’s father had given him all those months ago. He hesitates over the last item, a small Tiffany blue box that he’d picked up at the DFS store in Budapest Airport. In the end he leaves the box out on the table, where it winks at him like a promise.

After showering, Seol-woo surveys the collection of shirts in his wardrobe, ruefully reflecting that yet again, he’s missed an entire summer in Korea. He’d left in early spring, and by now the leaves have already begun to fall. He’s hunting at the back of his closet for a pair of suitable sneakers when he notices a pink garment bag in the corner. When he tugs open the drawstring, he blinks in surprise. Inside is a pair of neatly folded female pyjamas, along with several pairs of clean lingerie and what looks like an overnight cosmetics pouch.

The pyjamas carry the faintest scent of Do-ha’s skin, which he still remembers from the nights they spent together. Seol-woo feels an erotic shiver chase down his spine and he glances at the bed, which looks almost ridiculously innocent with its pillows plumped up and its covers neatly turned back. He swallows hard and hurriedly stuffs the pyjamas and undergarments into the bag, shoving it back in its corner before his imagination gets the better of him.

\----

As it turns out, Seol-woo spends the entire day at the NIS headquarters, writing out his mission report and filling in six months’ worth of expenses claims forms. Department Head – sorry, _Director_ – Jang appears just as he’s handing over the final set of paperwork to the office clerk. Seol-woo scowls at the sight of his boss standing pointedly in the doorway, thwarting any hopes of a hasty escape. Jang smirks and raises a hand to forestall any protests. “You haven’t been debriefed,” Jang reminds him.

The “de-briefing” turns out to be dinner at Jang’s favourite BBQ place across the road. Seol-woo raises at eyebrow when his boss pours out tea for them both, gesturing at the shiny gold wedding band on Jang’s ring finger. “Congratulations, sir,” he says, sincerely. He’s happy to see that things worked out between Director Jang and Sharon. If anyone had a personality cut out for married life, it would be Jang for sure. If anything, he’s surprised that his boss managed to remain single up till now.

True to form, Director Jang flushes awkwardly, putting down the teapot with a bit of a fumble. “Thanks, K,” he replies, with a smile that’s equal parts happy and embarrassed. “Sorry you missed the wedding. It would have been nice to have you there.”

When Seol-woo just shrugs, his expression unchanged, Jang looks at him alertly. “How’s things with Ms Cha?” his boss asks, not unkindly.

Seol-woo’s mind flashes back to the pyjamas in his closet and he thanks his lucky stars for his stalwart poker face, which has never betrayed him. He shrugs again, even more casually than before. “I haven’t seen her yet.” The Tiffany box feels like it’s burning a hole in his jacket pocket. He smiles smoothly and picks up the teapot. “More tea for you, sir?”

Jang eyes him closely, and Seol-woo sees the sympathy and comprehension in his gaze. His boss nods in response to the question about the tea, and then surprises him by patting his arm lightly. “Take the next two months off,” Jang tells him gently. “You’ve earned it. I won’t activate you unless absolutely necessary.” Their eyes meet briefly in a moment of unspoken understanding, and Seol-woo inclines his head in acknowledgement.

\----

An administrative glitch over the insurance forms for his NIS-licensed car and a subsequent accident on the motorway mean that he only gets to Do-ha’s place after 10pm, only to be informed by an astonished Song-yi that Do-ha isn’t back yet because she’s helping her dad to close up shop at the new restaurant. Apparently, there’s so much demand in Seoul for do-it-yourself _budae jjigae_ that they can only close after 10 every night. Trying not to tear at his hair in frustration, Seol-woo climbs back into his car and speeds off.

He encounters Myung-suk at the entrance of the restaurant, sweeping up the fallen leaves that have piled up at the doorway. When he sees Seol-woo, the old man drops the broom and dustpan and pulls him into his arms for a spontaneous bear-hug, exclaiming joyfully, “Kim Son-in-law! You’re back! You’re back! You’re looking so well!”

Seol-woo returns the hug, unusually moved. Myung-suk’s welcome reminds him of the very first time they’d met, and Seol-woo finds himself smiling in relief that he’s still being addressed as “Kim Son-in-law”. When they separate, he pats Myung-sak warmly on the shoulder. “ _Abunim_. You look well too. Congratulations on the restaurant!” He points at the bright neon sign above him that proudly proclaims, “NOLBOO 2: DIY BUDAE JJIGAE”.

Myung-suk grins, and Seol-woo notices the changes in the man’s face. Where Myung-suk’s gaze was once shifty and insecure, his entire demeanour now radiates confidence and energy. “Ah, son, it was a shame you missed the opening,” Myung-suk tells him, clucking his tongue in disappointment. Before Seol-woo can apologise, however, Myung-suk claps him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry,” the old man says. “I understand! You’re working hard to support my Do-ha.” He thumps his chest empathically. “And I, her father, approve!”

He winks at Seol-woo, who blinks back at him in surprise. “I’m going to head off now,” Myung-suk says solemnly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “You tell Do-ha she can lock up today.”

Seol-woo smiles affectionately at the old man, whom he reckons is now probably the closest thing he has to a father. “Okay, _abunim._ Get home safely.”

\----

When he enters the restaurant, Seol-woo is impressed at the bright, clean interior, noting with satisfaction that Myung-suk followed the layout he’d left behind to a T. He spies Do-ha sitting at a table in the corner, adding up what looks like the night’s bills. He purposely shuts the door with a slight tap, hoping that she’ll hear it and look up.

Instead, she keeps her head down and continues vigorously punching numbers into her calculator. “ _Appa,_ I just have a few more bills to add up, then we can go. Did you remember to take out the trash?”

Seol-woo moves soundlessly across the room until he’s standing right in front of her and his shadow blocks out the light from above. Do-ha finally looks up, and he sees her lovely big eyes widen in astonishment. She squints up at him in disbelief, then stands so she can peer directly into his face. When she finally speaks, her words come out in uncertain stammers. “Seol-woo-sshi? You’re… back? You… came back?”

Seol-woo looks at her, seeing the sudden flush on her cheeks and the way she reaches up to awkwardly smooth back her hair, as if she’s afraid that she looks a mess to him. His hands itch to pull her into his arms. Instead, he slides them casually into the front pockets of his jeans, smiling a little. His heart is pounding, the way it sometimes does before an especially dangerous stakeout. “No, you’re wrong,” he tells her with a gentle shake of his head, watching her expression closely. “I came back for you.”

For all his past experience with women, he has no idea how Do-ha will react to his words. He watches her swallow hard, as if she’s trying to process the significance of what he’s just said. Her gaze is focused on a distant point somewhere over his left shoulder, and he wishes that she would look at him so that he knows what to expect next. So that he can mentally prepare himself not to fall apart if she tells him to go to hell and leave her alone.

The moment of silence stretches out between them. Trying to stay calm, Seol-woo silently counts the seconds off in his mind, the way he does just before he pulls the trigger.

Do-ha finally looks up at him then, and he sees the sheen of tears in her eyes. At the sight of this, Seol-woo feels everything inside him starting to close up and disappear, and he takes an involuntary step back. Just as he turns to leave, Do-ha darts quickly around the table between them and throws herself into his arms, the warm weight of her barrelling against him. She clutches at his jacket, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. “Please don’t go,” she whispers brokenly. “I’m so glad that you’re back. That you’re safe.”

Seol-woo holds her tightly, resting his cheek against the top of her head and closing his eyes. He feels relief pumping through him, a heady rush so intense that he feels almost dizzy. He doesn’t say anything, not trusting himself to speak over the lump in his throat. Instead he strokes her hair, cradling her head against his chest and letting her hear the frantic pounding of his heart under her ear. Do-ha clings to him, burying her face in his shirt.

Seol-woo doesn’t know how long they stay pressed together like this, but finally he feels calm enough to tell her what he’s been waiting for six months to say. He eases her a little away from him and gently takes her small face in his hands, using his thumbs to scrub away the tear tracks on her cheeks. “I missed you,” he murmurs gruffly, looking over every detail of her beloved features. He looks her squarely in the eye, wanting her to know what he’s really trying to tell her. “I missed you so much, my Do-ha-ya.”

Her lips turn up a little at the endearment, and Seol-woo feels his heart squeeze at the sight of her smile. Do-ha turns her head to press a soft kiss into the palm of his left hand. “You’re still wearing your ring,” she observes, and he hears the note of satisfaction in her voice. “I’m still wearing mine too.” She brings her left hand up to show him, and he feels an involuntary rush of possessiveness at the sight of the rose gold ring glinting on her finger. He smiles, catching her hand in his and entwining their fingers tightly together.

Do-ha cocks her head inquisitively at him. “When did you get back? Have you eaten?” She looks around at the empty restaurant. “We’ve given away the leftovers, otherwise I’d offer you some. For some reason, people seem to love my dad’s _budae jjigae_.”

Seol-woo chuckles at the incredulous note in her voice. “Don’t worry, I had dinner with Director Jang,” he tells her. He slips his arm around her, drawing her close to his side and splaying his hand against the side of her waist. When she glances up at him, surprised by his forwardness, Seol-woo lowers his head to whisper conspiratorially into her ear. “But maybe we could have some _ramyeon_ at my place.” He gives her a meaningful look and nudges her gently with his hip.

Do-ha narrows her eyes at him, but she can’t stop the smile that tugs at the corner of her mouth. “I guess you’re not suffering from jet lag or anything, you rascal.”

Seol-woo shrugs nonchalantly. “What can I say, I’m a very skilled agent.”

\----

Seol-woo drives them both back to his studio and Do-ha catches him up on the events of the past months, from Director Jang’s wedding to the opening of the restaurant to Dong-hyun successfully completing the first stage of his physiotherapy recovery. He laughs out loud at Un-gwang’s refusal to sell the wood carvings, and smiles when he hears how Ki-chul cried when his wife and daughter visited him in prison for the first time.

In turn, he tells her about some of the highlights of his mission, including his three-month disguise as a Lutheran priest and how Petrov accidentally got bitten by a stray dog when they were staking out a warehouse one night. They talk and laugh, and Seol-woo marvels inwardly how it’s almost as if no time has passed at all. As he keeps his eyes on the streetlights ahead, he simultaneously watches Do-ha’s smiling reflection in the windscreen, trying to imprint every moment in his memory.

When they get home, Do-ha disappears into the bathroom and Seol-woo busies himself boiling water to make barley tea, which he realises he has missed desperately in his months abroad. When he brings two steaming mugs of tea into his bedroom, Do-ha is standing at the window, looking out into the street. He puts the tea down and goes over to her, sliding his arms around her from behind. She leans into his body, her hands coming up to rest against his. Then she turns in his arms and reaches up to kiss him first, the way she did on their very first date in the park.

Seol-woo kisses her fiercely back, his mouth moving urgently against hers in a silent expression of longing. Unable to help himself, he slides his hands under the hem of her sweater, gently stroking the soft warm skin of her belly. Do-ha makes a soft sound of pleasure, twining her hands around his neck and arching against him.

When he slowly tugs her sweater over her head, he feels her body tremble a little in his arms, but she doesn’t pull away. Instead, Do-ha tilts her head up to meets his gaze, her expression simultaneously vulnerable and wanting. He drinks in the sight of her, his hot eyes roving over the creamy white skin of her neck and the gentle swells of her cleavage. In the distant part of his spy brain that’s still functioning, he notices dimly that the bra she has on matches the ones he saw in the garment bag. Smiling, he brings his mouth down on hers and scoops her up, tumbling them both back onto the bed.

\----

Afterwards, they lie together in the semi-darkness, Do-ha’s head resting on his bare chest and her body tucked against his side. Seol-woo toys idly with a strand of her silky hair, feeling at peace for the first time in six months. He realises suddenly that this is the first proper homecoming he’s ever had. In the past, he’d always given up the safe houses he’d occupied, preferring to start afresh in a new location. And there had never been anyone waiting for him except Dong-hyun, who would be waiting to present him with a new mission.

Do-ha stirs against his shoulder, tilting her head back to look up at him with a question in her eyes. He glances down at her, one eyebrow raised.

To his surprise, Do-ha clears her throat awkwardly and looks away, biting her lip in embarrassment. He moves slightly then, shifting them both a little so she fits more securely against his body, holding her close and waiting patiently until she’s ready to speak. Finally, he hears her whisper, “Seol-woo-sshi, when did you… how did you get so good at this?”

He’s puzzled. Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he turns her face so that she meets his gaze. “Good at what?”

Do-ha sighs a little then, and her lips curve up in a small, rueful smile. “Stealing my heart.”

Seol-woo laughs. He feels almost giddy with happiness, carefree and unguarded in a way that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He brushes a teasing hand over the smooth skin of her thigh. “I thought you were referring to something else.”

Do-ha shivers at his touch and bats his hand away under the covers. “Stop it! What a pervert.”

Seol-woo just chuckles and reaches over her shoulder to slide open the bedside drawer. He pulls out the coin tracker and the fortune envelope, placing them on the blankets in front of her. “Remember this?” he asks her, holding up the coin. Do-ha nods, her eyes huge. “We won’t be needing this anymore.” He snaps his fingers, and the coin disappears into his palm. He extends his other hand to her, and in it is the Tiffany box.

Do-ha silently takes the box from him, and he sees her eyes widen when she sees the sparkling diamond ring nestled inside. When she looks up, he’s smiling at her. “This is your new lucky charm,” he tells her, taking the ring out from the box and sliding it onto her left hand so it rests just above the couple band. “Whenever I’m not with you, I want you to look at this and remember that I’ll be coming back to you soon.”

Do-ha stares hard at the ring, then at him. She narrows her eyes disbelievingly. “Kim Seol-woo, are you trying to propose to me?”

Seol-woo shrugs, pulling the fortune out of the envelope and handing it to her. “Hey, it wasn’t my idea, it was _abunim_ ’s. He even has a date for us, 8th October.” He watches her profile closely as she scrutinises the fortune. When he sees the tears well up in her eyes, he pulls her into his arms, cuddling her close against his chest.

“What about your Ghost agent stuff?” Do-ha asks uncertainly. Her hand creeps up to rest against his cheek. “Are you going to give that up?”

Seol-woo brings her hand to his lips as he contemplates his response. He’s been thinking about this question every day for the past six months, and he still has no easy answer. “Do you want me to?” he asks her instead.

Do-ha swallows, and there’s another long moment of silence. Seol-woo has counted to fifty in his mind when she finally says softly, “I just want you to be happy. And safe.”

Seol-woo presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head, knowing what it cost her to say those words. “I _am_ happy,” he says slowly. “I’m happy whenever we’re together.” He turns their entwined hands over so that hers rests on top. The diamond ring catches the light from the bedside lamp, throwing sparkly shadows onto the bedroom wall.

“I have the next two months off,” he tells her. “I’m going to try and speak to Director Jang to see if there’s something we can work out. Maybe I can limit the number of assignments I take on every year, so I won’t have to travel so much. Or he can transfer me to be a Black agent like Dong-hyun, so I’m stationed permanently in Korea. The most important thing is, if we get married, the NIS will be responsible for your welfare if anything happens to me. And they’ll be obliged to protect you and your identity at all times when I’m on an assignment. Knowing that you’re safe and looked after will help me work with a clear mind.”

Do-ha’s hand fists in the blanket and she curls into him, burying her face in his chest. He holds her close, rubbing gentle circles on her back, trying to reassure her with his touch. “And you’ll come back to me after your missions?” she whispers.

Seol-woo hates himself for making her ask that question. “I’ll do my best,” he says honestly. He smiles at her then, and when he sees a tentative answering smile slowly bloom on her face, he leans forward to steal a kiss. “Don’t forget,” he murmurs against her lips. “I’m a very skilled agent.”

Do-ha rolls her eyes, then squeals as Seol-wo slides his arms under her back, rolling them both over in a fluid motion so she’s pinned beneath the weight of his body. He rocks his hips against her, and smiles inwardly when hears her sudden gasp. “Is this the part where you demonstrate more of your ‘skills’?” she asks faintly, closing her eyes on a moan.

Seol-woo grins wolfishly as he bends to kiss her. “Mm-hmm.”

\----  
  


They get married on the 8th of October, in their favourite park beneath a cloudless blue autumn sky. Dong-hyun stands as Seol-woo’s best man, and Myung-suk sheds tears of joy when he walks Do-ha down the aisle. Director Jang and Sharon beam at them from the front row, and Un-gwang wishes them a long life of married bliss in his speech, saying that “Brother” was undoubtedly the best bodyguard he ever had. “I have no doubt,” he intones, “That a good bodyguard will also make a good husband. After all, the wife will always be the VIP.” The small crowd laughs, and Un-gwang raises his glass in a toast to the happy couple.

Seol-woo, sitting with his arm around Do-ha, laughs as well. He glances at the smiling faces surrounding them, then at the rings on their entwined hands. His eyes trace the initials of his name on the marriage registry form, and he feels a big smile growing on his face.

He may still be Ghost Agent K, but he’s no longer just a shadow without a name or a reputation.

Now, he’s also Kim Seol-woo, and he has a new mission: to live happily ever after.


End file.
